Teenagers
by FinalEmblem
Summary: Sector V would have liked to stay young forever, but sadly, that's not how life works... Suddenly, they find themselves fighting on the side of the teenagers. Rated for language and some more mature themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wallabee Beatles sat in his room, bored out of his mind. He had turned thirteen about a month ago, and he just felt empty and lonely. He didn't have any friends, no one seemed to associate with him... He can't even remember a time when he used to have any friends, and this concerned him beyond belief. He merely spent all his time in his room, just sitting there, staring at the ceiling with his emerald eyes.

The lonely teen closed his eyes and listened to his iPod, as usual. But today, the sound of something hitting his window took precedence over his music. He looked around questionably and sighed, "What the fuck?..." He rose from his bed and looked around outside and saw another teen from one of his classes, Hoagie Gilligan, and a girl he's seen around school, Abby Lincoln. Hoagie seemed to be throwing rocks at his window...

Not one to really start conversation with people he hardly knew, he merely looked at them for a moment before opening his window, "Get the hell off my lawn before I call the cops!" He shrieked.

But Abby remained calm and smirked, "Wallabee Beatles?" She asked.

"What's it to ya?"

Hoagie took a turn to speak, "We were wondering if you wanted to take a walk with us?..."

Wally growled, he didn't know what these two were getting at, but he answered anyway. "Why should I?

"Because..." Abby hissed, "We have an offer to make you. But that's all I'm gonna say down here, now be a good boy and come downstairs."

Angered and confused, the aussie merely closed his window and threw on a hoodie. He ran down the stairs and called to his mom, "Ma! I'm going out for a little!"

He heard her voice call back happily, "Of course, my little dingo! Anything to get you out of the house!" She was clearly excited that he was leaving his room for once in his life as a thirteen year old.

Wally barged out the back door to find the other two gone... Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. "What the hell? Stupid cruddy-" But he was soon cut off by two ninja-like people barging out of a nearby tree. Wally, scared beyond belief, stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. "W-who are you?" He declared as the two drew closer.

One of the ninjas stepped forth and pressed a small button on their armor. The attire immediately retracted and collapsed around the chest area of the figure to reveal Abby once again. Who was wearing a bra on the outside of her shirt...

Now utterly lost and confused, Wally angrily shouted, "Alright! Just what the hell is going on here? Why the hell is my life suddenly like some stupid movie?"

The dark skinned girl laughed, "Calm down rookie, you'll find out in due time."

Hoagie revealed to be the other 'ninja' as he pressed his button as well. He too had a bra on over his shirt, to which, Wally couldn't help but laugh. The american teen blushed and stuttered, "Hey! Shut up, punk! Just come with us, we have a lot to show you..."

* * *

The three stood on the side of the road and waited awkwardly. Wally and Abby had a small conversation between themselves as they waited.

"So can you tell me-"

"No."

"When will I find-"

"Soon."

The blond sighed and looked around, but then suddenly Abby grunted, "There she is..." she turned to the aussie, "Alright, just get in the car with us."

Wally wasn't keen on this idea, but as the doors to the minivan opened, Hoagie pushed him in. He looked around and saw a messy car, with clothes and soda bottles everywhere. Loud rock music was playing and a girl who bared resemblance to Abby slightly was driving. "Well, well, hello there, Wallabee!" The young woman laughed.

Confused, Wally grunted, "And just who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember me?" The girl laughed, "I'm Abby's sister, Cree."

"Sorry," He said bluntly, "Doesn't ring a bell, I don't even know Abby that well."

Hoagie, completely off topic, said romantically, "_I _remember you, my dear!"

Cree slapped herself on the forhead, "Can it, Gilligan!" She scolded the younger teen and merely looked to her sister, "You sure blondy over here isn't gonna be another pervert like sandwich boy?"

Abby shook her head, "Doubtful. Remember that I was looking for a brute force kinda guy, this kid's all action, very little talk, from what I've deducted in school."

"Excellent..." Cree laughed under her breath, then turned to a very confused Wally, who was trying desperately to avoid conversation with Hoagie about which teachers were attractive and which weren't. "Alright, Wally, how about we take you 'shopping'?"

The blond blushed a little, "Bleh, are you kidding me? I ain't going to no cruddy shopping mall!"

The older teen laughed, "Oh, we're not going to a mall, rest assured... But first we need to take a quick pit stop." She simply kept driving down the road until she reached a mansion, one bigger than the likes of which Wally has never seen, that he remembered, of course.

"Holy crap! What is this place?" He asked, in awe. His eyes kept wandering all about the mansion and he couldn't believe it! It was at least three times his own house's size, and he didn't live in a small house. Suddenly, everyone got out of the car and he awkwardly did the same, not wanting to get lost behind.

The three teens that brought him here were standing outside the gate, and through a voice box Cree said to an unknown person, "We have the potential recruit, Father."

Then a horrifying voice came through the box, "Excellent! Bring him in!" And upon the voice stopping, the gates swung open, and Abby gave him a look that clearly meant 'follow us'... Wally didn't know what to do, he was afraid if he denied them, he would be facing their ninja suits again... So he grudgingly followed the three into the mansion.

* * *

The walked for what seemed like an eternity through the massive house before they reached an apparent dead end. And five children stood together outside of a large door. Together, in a disturbingly monotonous voice, they said, "Welcome back, Wallabee. Hehehehe. We hope you enjoy your visit to Father."

Now Wally was truly freaked out, these kids were like something from 'The Shining', they already knew him, and they claimed that he's apparently been here before? How could this get any weirder?

"Shut it you dorks!" Cree grunted, "Just let us in, we have important teenage business to attend to, so if you'll excuse us..."

The five bowed their heads and said, "Fine. Only because we are good children and obey all the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Abby sighed, opening the door and motioning Wally to follow, and as much as it seemed like a bad idea to the boy, he didn't quite want to stay out here with the five zombie-like children... So he walked through the door, hands in pockets.

As all four of them entered, the doors shut behind them. They seemed to be in an office, a really big office, and in the opposing end of the room, there was a large chair, turned to face the giant windows. And the same horrifying voice came from that chair... "Well hello there! So nice of you to join us! And just where is the new guy?"

Hoagie kicked Wally playfully, indicating it was him that this entity was waiting for. "Er... Uh... Me?" Wally asked the chair.

"Ah, good, Mr. Beatles has arrived!" The chair swung around and revealed a man who was merely a silhouette, with a pipe in his mouth. Seriously? The aussie wondered if his life would ever be normal again after this mess... "So glad you could make it! You've been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember, but today I welcome you, as a better person, a teenager!"

Wally still was slightly confused, "What exactly do you mean? I don't even remember you..."

But the man laughed back, "Of course you don't! You have the stupid KIDS to blame for that!"

"W-what?" The blond asked back.

"Oh my dear boy! Have you any recollection of your earlier years?"

Wally though about this, "Well... No... But I don't see-"

"Do you know why you don't remember?"

"Well... No, but I'm not sure where you're going with-"

"The kids took them, your memories, from you! They made you do all their dirty work and how do they repay you? They took your memories when you turned thirteen!"

Wally wasn't sure which was weirder, what the man was saying, or the fact that it seemed to make some sense... He didn't remember anything prior to turning thirteen... Was this man speaking the truth?... He wanted to find out, so he stuck around.

"So I'm here," said the man, "to help you exact your revenge on those terrible children who took advantage of you, made you do all their work for them, only to take five years of your life away!" He rose to his feet and walked toward Wally, who only stood still in anger and frustration, he wanted to remember so badly, and now he knew his memories were taken from him... "You can call me Father." Said the figure.

Wally grinned and took hold of his hand, it was unusually warm, borderline hot. But he shook it anyway. And with that the boy asked, "So... How do I go about getting revenge on these brats?"

* * *

A/N So this was just a post decommissioning piece I wrote up to be different than the usual one where everyone is still friends and stuff. I wanted to make a story where our heros fall victim to the fate of teenagers, and are bad guys now. So that's where this story is going, don't like it? You probably shouldn't read on ;) But reviews would be appreciated, so don't miss that little button on the bottom of the page ;) Don't worry, Kuki wasn't forgotten, but I *think* she's the youngest, so she isn't even eligible yet, but I won't forget about her, don't you worry. And of course, Nigel won't be making a direct appearance as he's off having fun in space...


	2. Chapter 2

"You scared, rookie?" Hoagie turned as he asked Wally, who was sitting in Cree's back seat alone.

The blond scowled, "Nope. I'm ready, I don't care what it is I gotta do, I just wanna beat the stuffin' outta those little punks!" He clenched a fist and threw it into the open palm of his other hand.

Laughing, the slightly older boy shook his head, "You know it won't be easy. We've been doing this for two months, Abby and I, and we haven't seen much in the way of results... And you think that's depressing? Cree has been doing this since she was thirteen! That's like... Six years ago!"

But Wally remained determined, "Well I guess I'll just have to speed things up myself!"

"Calm down there, tiger! I'm telling you it isn't an overnight thing. We have other stuff to worry about, not just beating up on the kids."

This wasn't registering in the aussie's mind, "What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked impatiently.

Hoagie took a breath, "Well it's not like we can just outright beat up children all day long, that wouldn't fly with most people. So we have to use cover ups as a way to blend in and not call attention to ourselves!"

"Blend... In?..."

"Well duh!" Hoagie mocked, "If we just beat the crap outta kids we'd be grounded for life! We have to use tactics to seem like regular teens... Catch my drift?"

However, Wally was still slightly confused, "So... We need to act normal... So we don't get in trouble?"

"More or less, yup. Don't worry pal, Abby and I will take good care of you..." The brown haired thirteen year old extended a hand out to Wally and the blond gave him a skeptical look for a moment. But after some though, the australian decided, he needed some friends, and if going along with all this crap that was being presented to him required help, he'd take it. Plus, it doesn't hurt that these teens shared the goal of wanting revenge on the kids. So Wally grinned and took Hoagie's hand in his own and shook it firmly.

* * *

"Alright!" Cree announced as she stopped outside of a music store, "Everyone move out!"

And with that, the other three jumped out of the car and walked into the store. Wally was amazed at all of the various CDs and magazines around the deceptively large store. He looked around a little more and then turned to see what his new companions were doing. Cree was talking to the clerk, who also looked like an older teen, and they seemed to laugh for a moment before turning to Wally.

The older dark skinned girl approached the blond, "Alright kid, it's time to set you up."

"Set me... Up? What are you talking about?" He demanded, still completely lost.

Cree didn't respond, but merely walked into a backroom of the shop. Wally gave Hoagie a nervous look, but the brown haired teen gave a reassuring smile and nodded to encourage the boy to follow. So as Wally walked into the dark room, he felt arms grab hold of him and lift him off the ground, and of course the boy struggled to free himself, but after a brief moment, he was forced into a chair and felt his arms being bound behind his back.

Then a dim light went on...

"Wallabee Beatles, eh?" A voice hissed. The australian couldn't quite see anyone standing before him, but he somewhat recognized the sound of the voice... "You probably don't remember me, but that's alright, it's to be expected."

"Just who the crud are you?" Wally demanded.

He felt a slap and then the masculine voice snapped back, "Calm down, punk!" A taller teen, also blond, revealed himself in the poor lighting. "The name is Chad, now shut up and listen to what I have to say!"

Wally grunted angrily, wanting to argue, but knowing full well it wouldn't lead him anywhere...

"Now... You've been selected to join us teenagers in the fight against the KND, the Kids Next Door." Chad said calmly, "You used to be a member of this organization, your codename was Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh... 4?..."

"Yes. Now, you turned thirteen about a month ago, correct?"

Wally didn't know why people knew about such random things like this, but he didn't want to cause a scene, so he whispered, "Yes."

"And you don't recall anything from prior to that, right?"

"More or less."

Chad smirked, "Well then you DO know that they took away your memories, right?"

The younger blond nodded, "Yup, that Father guy told me so already."

"Then are you willing to join us, to seek revenge?" The older teen offered.

"Yes! I've already had this talk!"

Shaking his head, Chad laughed, "Just a formality, squirt."

Then Wally felt himself grow red, "Don't EVER call me squirt!" He budged around in his chair to try and threaten Chad, but to no avail.

He merely laughed and sighed, "Oh some things just never do change!"

"What are you talking about?"

Chad smirked, " I remember that time you hit me for calling you that, three years ago!"

Wally was becoming more and more angered and confused, "That's another thing I wanted to ask! How do you know so much about me and I don't?"

"Well..." The veteran teen chuckled, "I used to be in the KND as well, I know a lot about everyone."

The australian was becoming furious, "What? Well then why do YOU get to remember? That's completely unfair!"

"Because..." Chad smirked, "I was working as a spy for the KND for a brief time before they chose your friend Nigel to go to the Galactic KND over ME!" He slammed his fists down, "It was so unfair! He didn't deserve it! I did!... So I did what I thought was obvious, I betrayed those punks, and actually joined the teens in their fight against the brats!"

Wally stared for moment then kicked his legs in anger, "What the FUCK did any of that just mean?"

"Ugh... Nevermind, the point is I evaded my decommissioning, so I remember everything!... Now will you swear to join us in our endeavors and help us fight those defiant brats?" Chad grinned, offering a smile to the younger boy.

The boy took a brief moment to cool down, gave his superior a look and growled, "... Yes..."

"Good!" He quickly untied the aussie, "You're not smart, but you're definitely not a complete idiot! Now let's discuss where you're going to rank in school, shall we?"

Wally didn't know what this meant, "Uh... Care to explain?"

"It's actually quite simple," Chad laughed, "I like ya, kid, so you're going to be in the football and jock department... You'll be one of my personal warriors, which is a great honor for a newb such as yourself."

The shorter boy gave a skeptical look, "... What about Abby and Hoagie?"

"Well Gilligan is a dork, and he also specializes in technology. Little Lincoln is a 'cool' kid, and she's part of a different department of fighting. You, as a jock, are focused on direct combat, you train at all of our 'practices' and are ranked among the highest of fighters. How's that for a starting job?"

Wally shrugged, "I guess if you say it's good, I'll take it... Now when do I get to fight these punks?"

Chad gave a hearty laugh and patted Wally on the shoulder, "Football season starts next week, I'll pull my strings with the coach... So just rest assured, you'll be given your tasks soon enough. Now about your gear..."

Wally gave a look at a large black back that the older teen pulled out of no where and into view. "What is that garbage?"

"Garbage?" Wally's superior shrieked, "This is only the best anti kid gear around!" He pulled out a small black thing... It looked like a handle to some sort of pole. "This is your staff..." He clicked a button and immediately two spears shot out of both ends. Wally gave an impressed sigh, and looked eagerly at the weapon. "And this is your own set of rocket cleats..."

"Woahhhhhh!" Wally cooed in awe, "This is awesome! What else ya got?"

"These iron shoulder pads, guaranteed to fend off any childish attacks!" Chad pulled out a large shoulder pad and dropped it in front of Wally. Then his face grew a little uncomfortable. "... And this..." He sighed awkwardly, "Is your bra..."

Wally's expression sunk. "Oh HELL no!" He cried, "I am NOT putting that girly thing on! Nuh uh! No way, no how!"

But the younger boy was ignored, "Just use it, punk. You saw it in action. We guys don't like it... But these things are good."

* * *

Wally walked out of the room to find Abby and Hoagie still looking around the CD store. And upon walking out, Hoagie gave a friendly laugh, "How'd it go new guy?"

The australian grunted, "Meh... It was fine..." He shrugged and continued walking.

"What's your school status?" Abby demanded calmly, following the blond.

"Football player."

"Nice!" Hoagie congratulated, "New guys don't usually get that high an honor."

Abby nodded, "Yeah... That's a lot of fighting you're gonna be doing... The football players are the brute of the teen fighting force."

Grinning slyly from ear to ear, Wally laughed, "Perfect!..."

* * *

A/N So yeah... I didn't know what to do with this chapter really, but hopefully it was decent. This is a fun side project for me, considering writing 'One Happy Island' is a lot harder than I anticipated... But fear not! I'm not giving up just yet, I'll work my hardest to update that story AND this one! I'll be working on the next chapter soon, but expect another Happy Island chapter first.

Also! If you like my fics, don't forget to read me and kittylover529's cowritten 'What If I Don't Want to Be a Superstar?'. It's based on her idea, so it's not my typical type of fic, but I must say I'm pretty proud of it! So give it a shot if you want, we should be updating that soon too.


End file.
